A Collection of Artemis Fowl Drabbles
by An Eccentric Caffeine Addict
Summary: I've written 10 drabbles, all are general. Read if you'd like.
1. Breeze

**Author's Note:** I set this goal to write one drabble a day in May relating to Aretmis Fowl...I only stuck to it for the first 10 days...I know I suck. But, they're all here.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Artemis Fowl _or any of the characters. They are all property of Mr. Eoin Colfer, the brilliant.

* * *

**  
**

**1 - - - **B R E E Z E

**--:-:--**

A delicate wind wound its way through Artemis Fowl's black locks.

Sunshine tore through the sky, ripping apart any clouds that got in its' way. Artemis could almost taste the euphoria in the atmosphere.

Green.

There was grass as far as the eye could see, but it felt like he was trapped, captured, in its' vast emerald amplitude.

_Like a mime in a box_, Artemis cogitated.

He leaned back into the rigid bench he was currently occupying and allowed the wind, if only for one day, to play with his mind.

_Just like God, only he gets away with it._

**--:-:--**


	2. Disregard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Artemis Fowl _or any of the characters. They are all property of Mr. Eoin Colfer, the brilliant.

* * *

**  
**

**2 - - -** D I S R E G A R D

**--:-:-- **

"Artemis, make sure you don't drop it."

"I won't mother," replied a boy of no more than five, who wore a bored expression on his elusive features.

The women smiled down at her son and turned around to carry a tray back inside Fowl Manor. The boy remained where he was, holding onto a bouquet of white roses.

A bird flew past, sweeping in, down towards the boy. Instantaneously the roses fell, white petals falling off, blowing away in the fall wind like the surrounding leaves.

The boy went after the bird. His mother's shout was heard in the distance.

**--:-:-- **


	3. Rescue Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Artemis Fowl _or any of the characters. They are all property of Mr. Eoin Colfer, the brilliant.

* * *

**  
**

**3 - - -** R E S C U E M E

**--:-:-- **

_"No stop! Dear God stop! Please not her! ―_

Holly shot out of bed, sweat dripping from her brow. There it was again, the women's voice, screaming for her daughter's security.

Did failure really hurt so much? The girl had been ripped apart, limb from limp, right in front of her hazel eyes.

And she had been able to do nothing.

The silence that sat in her room, unnerved her, scoured her mind, scaring her. She wanted to get away.

From the pain of incompetence, from the mother's haunted eyes, from the screams of the girl as she was butchered…

**--:-:-- **


	4. Effervescent

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Artemis Fowl _or any of the characters. They are all property of Mr. Eoin Colfer, the brilliant.

* * *

**  
**

**4 - - -** E F F E R V E S C E N T

**--:-:--**

"Artemis, Artemis, look what I can do!"

Artemis did look but he wasn't exactly impressed beyond belief. His younger sibling held so much energy that sometimes Artemis wished he wasn't so effervescent.

But instead of revealing his true thoughts, Artemis smiled. "That's very good, Ares."

His brother looked delighted, and then continued to run about in a circle pretending to be a plane. Artemis gave him another look, and then decided it was pretty cute.

_Cute?_

He shook his head, and glanced at his sister. She smiled at him from her notebook. Artemis knew she would follow in his footsteps.

**--:-:--**


	5. Defiance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Artemis Fowl _or any of the characters. They are all property of Mr. Eoin Colfer, the brilliant.

* * *

**  
**

**5 - - - **D E F I A N C E

**--:-:-- **

_The man was riding down the field, white horse―_

"Hey you stupid girl, get out of the way!"

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was in your way, seeing as you're the one taking up most of this hallway anyway."

"How dare you, you fucking―"

"Darleen, hold your tongue," came a voice of authority.

"Yes sir." The girl huffed off.

Hera walked past the teacher, her mind returning to the image that was swamping her mind.

_―galloping her way, ready to― _

Sweep me off my feet? she thought, the idea seeming more than ridiculous.

_―whisk her off to happiness._

Entirely preposterous.

**--:-:-- **


	6. Relax

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Artemis Fowl _or any of the characters. They are all property of Mr. Eoin Colfer, the brilliant.

* * *

**  
**

**6 - - -** R E L A X

**--:-:-- **

The enemy was getting closer, he could feel it.

His finger's grasped his handgun, ready to shoot once the enemy made their move. The words of his mentor ricocheted in his mind, blaring, "RELAX!"

But that was just it, he didn't know how. How was he supposed to relax?

His employer would die if he didn't know what to do. Yet the words screamed, "RELAX! RELAX! RELAX!"

As if sensing his agitation, the voice of his employer came, "Relax."

That was it; he couldn't take it. He pulled out his gun and displayed it to his enemy.

A foolhardy move.

**--:-:-- **


	7. Blizzard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Artemis Fowl _or any of the characters. They are all property of Mr. Eoin Colfer, the brilliant.

* * *

**  
**

**7 - - -** B L I Z Z A R D

**--:-:--**

White against white.

There was no colour, not even in the skies from which concentrated balls of equally white ice fell in a deranged frenzy pelting down like hail. It almost seemed like he was in the middle of a mass pandemic.

No one could see him. He was white, every bit of him down to his gun.

The target: to hit a fellow pupil, with a sleeping dart of course, bullets were not permitted.

He took a step forward, a sudden movement caught his eyes and in a single blink he sent out a dart.

It hit its target.

**--:-:-- **


	8. Goldrush

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Artemis Fowl _or any of the characters. They are all property of Mr. Eoin Colfer, the brilliant.

* * *

**  
**

**8 - - - **G O L D R U S H

­**--:-:--**

There was a sense of great adventure in the air, it sent goosebumps down his spine, but he liked the feeling.

The adrenaline rush made him feel alive. Stealing was his thing; it was his domain; his drug.

The house he was about to rob kept its dirt exceptionally tasty; Mulch loved it. If only every house did.

_Munch, munch, munch…_

He hit the concrete, it always tasted horrendous no matter the house.

_Grind, grind, grind…let me spit it out._

He was through; the house was his for the robbing. He'd hit the jackpot. Gold twinkled before his greedy eyes.

**--:-:-- **


	9. Defeat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Artemis Fowl _or any of the characters. They are all property of Mr. Eoin Colfer, the brilliant.

* * *

**  
**

**9 - - - **D E F E A T

**--:-:--**

Raindrop after raindrop fell, hitting the window noisily. It annoyed him. His concentration was lost and for some reason he couldn't regain it.

His table was swarmed with books, books he was waiting to devour and point the flaws in but every time he read a line, he would stop in the middle; the rain's rapping breaking his attention.

The thought of moving made him angry, for he would be accepting defeat from rain.

_What's wrong with me?_ He thought, and the rain continued to beat against the window.

Frustration consumed him and he left, books scattered on the table.

**--:-:-- **


	10. Shot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Artemis Fowl _or any of the characters. They are all property of Mr. Eoin Colfer, the brilliant.

* * *

**  
**

**10 - - -** S H O T

**--:-:-- **

The bullets shot out of the gun, one after the other, after the other. In perfect harmony they hit their target with great accuracy.

"Good job, Dom." His peer said, yet the words sounded hollow.

"Thank-you," he replied, and he knew his own words lacked true gratitude.

The man walked off, Domovoi could sense something in him, was it jealousy but his shot was just as good. Then what was it?

The human mind baffles, he concluded, loading his gun for round two. Again the bullets hit their target, except this time Domovoi felt a glare against his back.

_Perfection_.

**--:-:-- **

* * *

**Author's Note:** I didn't like this one very much...Review them if you want to. 


End file.
